1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a head gimbal assembly configured to record and reproduce various data with respect to a recording medium using a spotlight formed by focusing light and a data recording and reproducing apparatus having the same.
The present application declares a priority on the basis of Patent Application No. 2008-189692 filed in Jul. 23, 2008 in Japan and Patent Application No. 2009-014487 filed in Jan. 26, 2009 in Japan, which are hereby incorporated by reference herein in their entirety.
2. Background Art
In recent years, in response to the needs of recording and reproduction of a larger amount of data at higher density, recording media such as a hard disk or the like (hereinafter, referred to as disk) in computer equipment are required to be further increased in density. Therefore, in order to minimize the influences between adjacent magnetic domains or heat fluctuations, a disk having a higher coercive force comes now into employment. Therefore, recording the data in the disk is becoming difficult.
Therefore, in order to solve such inconvenience as described above, a data recording and reproducing apparatus on the basis of a hybrid magnetic recording system in which the magnetic domain is locally heated using a spotlight formed by focusing light or a near field light formed by focusing light to lower the coercive force temporarily to allow writing into a disk during this period is proposed. In particular, when the near field light is utilized, handling of optical data in an area having a wavelength smaller than the light wavelength, which has been considered to be a limit in the optical system in the related art, is enabled. Therefore, high-density of a recording bit exceeding the optical data recording and reproducing apparatus or the like in the related art is achieved.
There are proposed various types of the data recording and reproducing apparatuses on the basis of the hybrid magnetic recording system described above. As one of those, a data recording and reproducing apparatus which is capable of generating a sufficiently large near field light from a minute opening by supplying light for generating the near field light to a near field optical head and achieving ultrahigh resolution reproduction and recording, high speed recording and reproduction, and higher SN ratio is known. This data recording and reproducing apparatus causes a slider provided with the near field optical head to scan on a disk and arranges the slider at a desired position on the disk. Subsequently, the near field light emitted from a light source and a recording magnetic field generated from the slider are brought into cooperation, so that recording of data on the disk is achieved.
Here, as a known configuration to supply an optical flux to the near field optical head, there is, for example, a configuration in which a light waveguide such as an optical fiber is connected to a proximal side of the slider and an optical flux emitted from a light source is guided to a near field optical head via the light waveguide as shown in Patent Document 1.